Xolette's Day Off
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: A parody of Squid's Day Off from SpongeBob, featuring Xolette and others from Twilight Town. Set post-KHIII. Sometime after Xolette starts working at the Twilight Town Pizzeria, an accident causes her manager to get placed in the hospital and he places Xolette in charge. Xolette takes the opportunity to abandon the place for the day, while her co-worker remains.


_Note: Special thanks to Coraline15 for an idea used in this story for Xolette._

* * *

Xolette had recently gotten a job at the local pizzaria in Twilight Town to earn some munny. She had also been joined by another girl from the town named Belva, who was kind but also a little dimwitted. At the current moment, Xolette was staring out the window, desperately wanting to get out of work. She sighed and put her hands up against the glass windows.

"What a beautiful day. And here I am, trapped in a prison of high cholesterol." Xolette said.

_Ding!_

"No one ever comes in on a Sunday." Xolette said.

_Ding!_

"Why can't the manager just let us out?" Xolette asked.

_Ding!_

Xolette grew annoyed from the constant dings. Belva was at the order counter, ringing the bell. Xolette went over and took the bell.

"Belva, stop ringing this bell!" Xolette ordered.

"I was just testing it." Belva said.

"I will ring the bell when there's a order! But there's no customers! There literally hasn't been one all day and there isn't going to be any!" Xolette snapped.

She picked up the cash register and slammed it on the counter. It made a ding sound.

"One pizza, coming up!" Belva announced, thinking Xolette rang the bell for an order.

"No!" Xolette shouted.

The cash register suddenly opened and hit Xolette. Some coins came out and landed on the floor. The manager heard that from inside his office.

"That sounds like my money dropping." the manager whispered.

He came out. Xolette was gathering the coins.

"What's going on out here?" the manager asked.

He gasped.

"My babies!" the manager cried.

He ran over and shoved Xolette away.

"Get away, you animal! What have you done? Nice clean money, soiled!' the manager cried dramatically.

He collected the money.

"I'll take care of you. Let Papa clean you up." the manager said softly.

The manager went into the kitchen and started washing the coins in the sink.

"It's okay. Don't cry, little ones." the manager said soothingly.

Belva came over and tapped his shoulder.

"What's wrong, sir?" Belva asked.

The manager got startled. One of his dimes dropped out of his hands and rolled near the drain.

"My dime!" the manager cried.

Fortunately, the dime stopped rolling and fell on it's side just outside of the drain.

"Phew." the manager whispered.

But then the dime suddenly rolled in.

"No!" the manager shouted.

He reached inside the drain for the dime and was able to grab it.

"Gotcha!" the manager said triumphantly.

He tried pulling his arm out of the drain, but he and Belva realized that it was stuck.

"What the... it's stuck! You've gotta help me, Belva!" the manager cried.

"But you've gotta let go of the dime." Belva said.

"I can think of ten good reasons to never let go of a dime. There's got to be another way. Grab onto my back and heave!" the manager ordered.

Belva held onto her boss and pulled as hard as she could. She managed to pull his arm out, but he flew back and bumped into a wall, which caused the shelf above him to tilt. All the items on the shelf fell onto his head, including a radio, a box, and a bunch of bricks. He got a bump his head and was barely stable, but then his dime fell on his bump and he passed out.

* * *

Later, an ambulance arrived at the pizzeria. Two paramedics carried the manager out on a stretcher and stopped just outside of the ambulence, where Xolette and Belva were standing.

"Wait. Xolette, I'm putting you in charge of things around here while I'm gone." the manager said.

Xolette smiled. The paramedics carried the manager to the ambulance.

"You can count on me, sir! Take care. Hurry back. Get well soon. You're in our thoughts. Takes more muscles to frown than to smile." Xolette called out.

The ambulance left. Xolette turned to Belva.

"Okay, Belva, let's get down to business. My first official act as new manager is to give you a promotion." Xolette announced.

"Really?" Belva asked excitedly.

Xolette and Belva walked up to the cash register.

"Yep. You get to run the cash register." Xolette replied.

"The cashier register? That's awesome! But, Xolette, who's gonna be making the food?" Belva asked.

"You are. It's part of the promotion I mentioned earlier. You'll be wearing two hats now. You're gonna take the orders and then you're gonna make them." Xolette replied.

She put her hat over Belva's hat.

"Wow. This is the best day of my life. But wait, if I'm running the register and making the pizzas, what are you gonna do?" Belva asked.

"I've got some very important boss-like errands to run. See ya later." Xolette replied.

She began to leave.

"Xolette?" Belva asked.

"What is it?" Xolette asked.

"You forgot to teach me how to use the cash register." Belva replied.

"You press the button and put the money inside." Xolette replied.

She left the pizzeria. Belva stood by the register.

"I can't believe this is really happening. Today I start living!" Belva whispered.

* * *

Xolette started walking away from the pizzeria.

"Well, Xolette, you've really outdone yourself this time. A beautiful day of relaxing and pampering, with pay. I know, I'll go to the shops in town." Xolette said to herself.

She frowned.

"But I guess Belva will be lonely all by herself. But why am I thinking of that? I can't even worry over it anyway. The thought will pass. She's probably standing by the register with that stupid grin on her face." Xolette said to herself.

_The white haired girl imagined Belva standing by the register with a stupid grin. Rai came by and also had a stupid look on his face._

_"Hey, Belva." Rai greeted stupidly._

_"Hey, Rai." Belva greeted stupidly._

_"Hey, Belva, could you give me change for a quarter?" Rai asked._

_"No problem." Belva replied._

_She took his quarter and banged on the register. The register opened and she took out a bunch of dollars._

_"Here you go." Belva said._

_"Thanks." Rai said._

Xolette snapped out of imagination.

"I forgot to tell her how to make change!" Xolette said.

She ran back to the pizzeria.

"Belva!" Xolette shouted.

The girl was standing by the register. Xolette went over to check inside the register. Everything looked to be in order.

"Phew." Xolette whispered.

"Hey, Xolette. Are you done with those errands?" Belva asked.

Xolette took out a dollar.

"No, I'm not. I just remembered… I needed change for this dollar." Xolette replied.

"Do you want... four quarters? Or ten dimes? Or twenty nickels? Or one hundred pennies? Or one quarter, three dimes, seven nickels, and ten pennies? Or if you give a five dollar bill, your options are..." Belva started to ask.

"Alright! Goodbye." Xolette snapped.

She left with her dollar.

* * *

Xolette went to Market Street and was relaxing on a vibrating massage chair in a shop located there.

_"Ah, these vibrating massage chairs are amazing. I'm the boss, I deserve this. Everything's gonna be fine. There won't be any customers today anyway. She'll probably just stand there, bored. Ha. Belva, bored."_ Xolette thought.

_The Nobody imagined the girl at the register. Belva yawned._

_"Getting kinda bored." Belva whispered._

_She fell asleep on the counter. Suddenly, the pizzeria caught on fire._

Xolette blew the thought out of her mind, and she ran out of the shop and started rushing back to the pizzeria. But she suddenly stopped halfway.

"Oh, what am I doing? I'm wasting valuable relaxation time, that's what I'm doing!" Xolette snapped.

She started heading back to the shop in Market Street.

"I mean, what are the odds? Belva setting the place on fire, ha!" Xolette asked.

Just then, a firetruck went in the other direction. Xolette ran back to the pizzeria, and she released a Blizzard spell and sprayed snow all over, creating a snow cloud. It eventually cleared up, and Xolette and Belva both had snow-like mustaches.

"Can I help you, sir?" Belva asked.

Xolette wiped the snow off.

"It's me, you twit!" Xolette snapped.

The snow fell off of Belva's face.

"Oh, hi, Xolette. How are those errands going?" Belva asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm very busy." Xolette asked.

"I'm sure you are." Belva replied.

"I don't like your tone." Xolette said.

Belva changed her tone into a deeper one.

"I'm sure you are. How's that?" Belva asked.

"Just do your jobs." Xolette replied irritably.

She left.

"You got it, Xolette. Gee, no wonder the manager put her in charge." Belva said.

* * *

Xolette was now at the Tram Common, trying to enjoy her day off. She was at the accessory shop, trying on sunglasses.

"Okay, Xolette, just enjoy your day off." Xolette said to herself.

She tried on another pair of sunglasses and looked in the mirror. She noticed that they looked similar to a pair that Belva kept on her head.

"These are nice. They look just like... Belva's. Speaking of Belva, I wonder how she's doing. No, don't worry about her. Now repeat after me. You won't go back to the pizzeria." Xolette said to herself.

In the mirror, her face was suddenly replaced with Belva's.

_"I will destroy the Twilight Town Pizzeria."_ Belva said.

Xolette panicked and threw the mirror, which broke into pieces.

"Hey! You gonna pay for that?" Jessie asked angrily.

After Xolette paid for the damage, she ran back to the pizzeria.

"Belva!" Xolette shouted.

"Have you finished..." Belva started to ask.

"No!" Xolette shouted.

She headed back to the Tram Common.

"That's it! No matter what sick fantasies run through my mind, I will not go back to that pizzeria!" Xolette hissed.

However, she soon ran back to the pizzeria again.

"Have you finished those errands?" Belva asked.

Xolette ran and took a train to Sunset Station to try and see if the increased distance from the pizzeria helped, but then took it back and ran back to the pizzeria. She keep doing that over and over, while Belva kept asking her if she finished doing her errands. Eventually, Xolette came back to the pizzeria for what seemed like the one hundredth time.

"Have you finished with those errands?" Belva asked three times in a row.

"No! I am not finished with those errands and I never will be, so quit checking up on me! I know what you're up to. Forcing me to come back here every time you mess up!" Xolette replied.

"But I haven't." Belva said.

"Okay, maybe you haven't yet. But you will! You will! And when you do, I'll be there! I'll be there!" Xolette hissed.

The Nobody girl laughed crazily and left.

"Boy, Xolette sure is a hard worker. She makes me proud to wear two hats." Belva said.

* * *

Xolette had decided to go home, instead of going back to the shops in either Market Street or the Tram Common. Her mother, Jessica, was out at the moment, giving her complete time to herself. This time, she took drastic measures. She got a ball and chain, and tied the chain around her leg to prevent herself from leaving the building.

"There. Now I'll have to stay here." Xolette said.

She had a crazy look on her face and her hair was messy.

"I'm not even gonna think about you-know-who, at the you-know-what, doing I-don't-care. Just gonna relax." Xolette hissed.

The girl went to the bathroom, stripped, and and filled the bathtub with warm water. The Nobody girl had even applied enough soap to the water to turn it into the bubble bath. She sighed and got comfortable in the water. Most of her body was completely submerged in the bubbly water, leaving her hair, head, and her shoulders visible. There were also deep red welts that had started to line her arms and hands, to the point her fingers looked like they were a deep crimson color, and the sides of her torso as a strange side effect of her darkness usage. However, only the tips of the welts on her upper shoulders were visible in the bath, due to the bubbles concealing most of her body below her neckline.

"Let Xolette's day off... begin." Xolette murmured.

She closed her eyes, sank into the water, and began to relax, but then heard Belva's laughter.

"What was that?" Xolette asked quietly.

She heard more laughing.

"It's Belva. She's spying on me to see if I really am doing those errands. But she left her post and I finally caught her messing up." Xolette whispered.

She smiled smugly and leaned out of the bath.

"Aha! Now I've caught..." Xolette started to say triumphantly.

She stopped as she noticed a plant outside the bathroom window. The way it blew in the wind made a rustling that sounded similar to how Belva laughed. Xolette then noticed something behind the bath curtain. The shape looked similar to Belva's outline. Xolette figured it had to be her.

"Gee, I sure wish Belva was relaxing and taking a soak in a nice warm tub." Xolette said sarcastically.

She quickly pushed the bath curtain to the side.

"Aha! Wait until the manager finds out you're... a sink." Xolette shouted.

The "person" was really just the bathroom sink. For some reason to Xolette, it had looked like Belva. The white haired girl drew the bath curtain back and ran her hands through her white locks.

"You're losing it, Xol. Calm down. If I let this get to me again, I'll just end up running down to the pizzeria, bursting through the front door up to that pest Belva, and she'll say..." Xolette started to say to herself.

"Hi, Xolette. Are you finished with those errands yet?" Belva asked, appearing right next to her out of the water.

"Aha!" Xolette cried.

Belva dashed out of the bathtub and disappeared out of the bathroom.

"She's headed back to the pizzeria! I'll beat her there!" Xolette shouted.

The white haired ran out of the bathroom. The chain and ball didn't restrict her, and the chain broke off. Xolette ran out of her house, still completely naked, though a few bubbles from the bath covered her body just enough.

"I've got you now, Belva!" Xolette shouted.

"Hey! Put some clothes on!" a woman snapped.

Xolette ran past Seifer, Rai and Fuu. The three had returned to Twilight Town from their journey a short time ago.

"The truth will be revealed!" Xolette shouted.

Seifer snickered at her.

"Nice outfit, Olette! It looks quite "natural" to you!" Seifer shouted mockingly.

At the Twilight Town Hospital, a doctor escorted the pizzeria manager outside.

"Okay, sir, get plenty of rest. And if things don't seem right, just come back." the doctor ordered.

The doctor went back inside.

"Thanks, doc." the manager said.

Just then, Xolette ran right past the manager.

"Belva, you can't beat me!" Xolette shouted.

The manager frowned and went right back inside the hospital. Xolette reached the pizzeria and burst inside.

"Aha! I caught you now!" Xolette shouted triumphantly.

She went up to the counter with the crazy look on her face.

"You didn't think I knew you were a plant at my house! You followed me there and then you were in the bathtub! And then I... and then you... and I... and you... left... and beat me to... the pizzeria." Xolette sneered.

Belva became concerned.

"Uh, does that mean you..." Belva started to ask.

Xolette hugged the register.

"Yes, Belva. I am finished with those errands. I guess I wanna take my place back at the cash register. I really do." Xolette replied.

"Okay... by the way, why are you naked?" Belva asked.

Xolette looked down and realized that she hadn't even gotten dressed. To make things worse, the bubbles started to rapidly pop, until they all disappeared, leaving Xolette completely exposed. Belva immediately turned away, while Xolette turned beat red in embarrassment.

"Well, I... uh..." Xolette stuttered.

"Wait, don't tell me. You went home to relax in the tub." Belva said, still keeping her head turned away.

Xolette was surprised.

"What? I may be an airhead, but I know you well enough, Xol." Belva said, struggling to keep the image of her unclothed co-worker out of her mind.

She went into the back of the pizzeria and got a spare employee shirt and skirt out. She handed the set of clothing to Xolette, who proceeded to dress into them. The girl chuckled in embarrassment.

Just then, Belva noticed something by the front doors. She went over and came back with the front sign.

"Hey, you know what? We forgot to switch the closed sign to open. It's like we could've taken the whole day off!" Belva said.

Belva laughed, while Xolette just fainted.


End file.
